


FedExpectations

by SheWalksInBeauty26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beefy Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a teddy bear, Ben Swolo, Comforting Ben Solo, Courier Ben Solo, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorcee Rey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink if you squint, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, crackfic that turned into something else, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInBeauty26/pseuds/SheWalksInBeauty26
Summary: Rey is getting divorced, and when the courier delivering the papers turns out to be one Ben Solo, she gets a lot more than she ever imagined.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 216





	FedExpectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



> Hello There!!
> 
> This began as a twitter fic (if you're here from twitter, hi :)) which was a super cool challenge for me as a writer, but here it is in all it's completed, smutty glory, hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment if you did :)
> 
> Happy reading xx

Rey was exhausted.

Mentally, physically. Everything.

Her job at the molecular biology lab was getting more and more demanding, working longer hours to help pay for her divorce.

That was another thing exhausting her: a tense legal battle with the former love of her life. They were dividing their possessions, splitting up cruelly, forcing Rey to leave and move into her current sh*tty situation: the only apartment she could afford right now, given the added expenses.

Speaking of which, he was supposed to be FedExing the papers over any minute now. Rey had been surreptitiously checking over her shoulder to look towards the door— her small apartment's layout meant there were only 3 rooms— a bedroom with a bath attached, and a living/ kitchen all-purpose area. Rey sat on the couch facing away from the door, waiting for the papers that would signify the official end to her and her husband’s relationship.

Not that she hadn’t seen this coming. They had been legally separated for months, and before that, the coldness had crept into their relationship like a door left open in winter, pervading the warmth that once made their house a home.

Rey sighed, taking a bolstering sip of her warm mug of coffee. She heard from his lawyer to expect it sometime in the morning, and it was 10 a.m. now. She had wanted to be prepared, so she’d woken up at 7 to get in the right headspace to gracefully accept the papers, not wanting to frighten the poor courier.

She decided to turn on her small flatscreen, crudely propped up against an old exercise bench in her haste to move her things into the apartment. Choosing a random episode of The Office on Netflix and settling in, her attention remained half-tuned to the door, anticipating.

About halfway through the episode, she heard a knock and a gruff voice call “Delivery for a Miss Kenobi?”

That’s right. _Ms. Kenobi._ That's who she was again. After 6 long years of being a ‘Mrs.’ she is back to being a ‘Miss’ and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. It stings a little, thinking back to when she made the commitment, one that was supposed to last the rest of her life.

How much of a farce it seems now.

Another knock sounds at the door, breaking her from her reverie. She quickly gets up from the couch, setting her mug down on the counter on her way to the door. Sliding back the lock, she opens it to find a man holding a white envelope.

But this is not just any man. This is a specimen. He towers over her, his massive hands making the envelope appear comically small. He crowds her in, even at a respectful and professional distance away. Long dark hair tapers off at his broad shoulders. He coughs and she realizes she has been staring.

_Get a grip, Rey. Yes, you haven’t gotten any in a while but that’s no reason to ogle the delivery man._

“Um, Miss? I came to bring this by courier. If you’ll sign for me, I can get it back to the law office in just a few hours.”

He extends a thickly muscled arm towards her, handing her the envelope.

“Oh, of course. Do you have a pen?”

He pats around his uniform shirt, feeling in his breast pocket for a pen. He then checks his cargo shorts, Rey unable to pull her eyes away from his muscular calves.

“Um...actually… it seems...I don’t. I guess I left it in the truck. Sorry.” he finally replies, flustered.

Rey smiles. She can’t help it, he’s just so adorable.

“That’s okay. I have a couple lying around somewhere. Won’t you come in?”

 _Woah_. Rey isn’t sure where that came from; he easily could have waited outside while she got a pen.

She opens the door, allowing him to follow behind as she steps into the kitchen to find a pen. Opening a drawer, she begins to rummage around.

“You just move in?” He asks, gesturing to the boxes and haphazard possessions strewn around the room.

“Oh- um yes. My- my husband and I... we—” she grimaces, hand catching on something sharp in the drawer—“we split up. Those are actually—“ she chuckles wryly at her own misfortune, gesturing to the envelope on the counter “—my divorce papers. Fun for me!”

She finally locates a pen and looks up in triumph. She meets his eyes, seeing pity in their big brown expanse. She strides over to him, plastering a fake smile on to ease the uncomfortableness that the personal nature of the conversation has prompted

She opens the envelope, sliding out the thick stack of papers representing lots of fierce negotiation. Her heart sinks to see it all laid out in print, and to her shock and embarrassment, she feels her eyes begin to well up with tears. Conscious of the stranger in front of her, she hurries to sign wherever it is required, ignoring his look of concern from her periphery.

She sniffs, blinking back tears as she barely registers the words, only knowing their meaning deep in her heart. She is well and truly alone now. And it hurts. So bad. It reminds her of her childhood, abandoned and practically feral, unable to trust anyone. The only person she could trust was herself.

These particular memories cause an actual tear to trail down her face, and all of a sudden she is overcome. A sob racks her body and her vision blurs.

She feels a warm hand on her back, resting on her spine where she has begun to curl in on herself. She is too wrecked to glance his way, only trying to get ahold of herself and losing her grip all the more in the process.

When she lets out a truly pitiful noise, somewhere between a moan and a wail, the mountain of a man enfolds her and brings her gently into his chest, cradling her as she sobs.

Rey is hit with another wave of emotion, prompted by the close physical contact with another human being. He is so warm and solid; he just feels like home.

✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉✉

After 5 minutes, maybe 3 hours, Rey has no idea, her breathing finally slows from choked sobs to soft sniffles. It is then that she begins to remember herself. Flushing slightly at how she has shamelessly managed to wet this strangers entire shirtfront, She lifts her head to look him in the eyes.

What she finds there is almost enough to break her all over again. Soft and palpable empathy shines through.

“Don’t be afraid,” he says, ever so gently, “I feel it too.”

And Rey hitches a breath, just gazing into these eyes which somehow hold so much understanding, such comfort of her pain. These eyes have seen things.

Rey runs a hand messily across her face, trying to wipe away the evidence of her breakdown.

“I’m- so sorry. I — I’m never like this —I don’t know what’s come over me—”

“Miss Kenobi, I assure you, your reaction is perfectly natural. I… lost my wife to cancer a few years ago—”

Rey breaks in. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay. I just, I get it. The pain, the loneliness. I’ve been there.”

Rey is overcome with compassion for this man, this stranger. She leans in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his mouth at the last second, catching her lips. Rey’s eyes go wide at first, unable to comprehend what is happening.

But then she registers the soft, velvety texture of his lips, and her eyes shut with a sigh into his mouth. He begins to move, hands sliding from their place at her back to her waist, holding onto her like a lifeline.

They kiss in earnest, devouring each other. His tongue moves over her lower lip in subtle askance, and she opens her mouth to take him in. Rey moves her hands up his back to go around his neck, fingers slipping into his hair to toy with the ends.

It is softer than she even guessed, like the feeling of a down jacket on a winter day. When she pulls his hair gently, experimentally, the kiss changes tone. The soft languid dance transforms into a passionate tango---both of them gasping for air in their need to break apart for oxygen. He immediately starts kissing down her neck, eliciting a moan.

His hands move down her body to her ass, massive paws lifting her bodily to hook her legs around his waist. She feels his impressive erection grind into her center as he moves them forward, blindly. Coming to a stop at the counter, he sets her down.

Drawing back to remove her shirt, Rey eyes him. She doesn’t know what they’re doing. She just knows it feels good. She feels something for the first time in months. And that something is good.

She is now full witness to the damage she did to the poor man’s shirt.

“Sorry about that, uh…?”

She leaves it open-ended, trying to decipher the man’s name. If they do this, it really would be good to know the name she will inevitably moan.

“Ben,” he saves her with a smile.

“Rey,” she offers.

They smile ruefully at each other, both realizing the reality of what they are about to do.

Ben reaches to unbutton his shirt and Rey waits in anticipation, mouth watering at the possibilities hiding in his broad chest.

He removes his shirt to reveal a white tank, stretched over a barrel of a chest. Her hands reach out to spread across it, marveling at how small they look in comparison. Just one of his pecs dwarfs her palm.

She moves her hands down to slide the undershirt over his head, uncovering swathes of beautifully sculpted pale skin, covered in moles like a kaleidoscope.

Rey has to pause to take it all in, brain short-circuiting at the sight before her.

Ben however, has other plans. He reaches for her bra, stroking a big finger over her nipple and watching it harden in fascinated wonder.

“So pretty, Miss Kenobi.”

Rey blushes, both at the use of her last name and the effect his voice has on her body. Goosebumps rise all over her skin. Ben flips the cups of her bra down, eager to palm her bare breasts.

Rey feels worshiped, exquisite, with his hands covering her small breasts completely.

He moves abruptly to lean down to a nipple and suck it into his hot mouth. Rey gasps out a breathy moan. She hadn’t thought it could feel better. She was wrong. Using his other hand to pull at the opposite nipple, he feasts on her chest.

Rey’s eyes roll back in her head when his teeth scrape across her sensitive nipple. _Oh god._ She’s so wet already, feeling a damp patch forming on her panties.

After a few more minutes of this exquisite torture, Ben moves up to kiss her again, and not a moment too soon. Rey is growing impatient, wanting to have his cock pressed deep inside her by now, filling her up.

“Ben,” she gasps out when his hand slides to her cunt.

“Ben please, please, fuck me.”

He doesn’t answer, only moves to bite down gently on her neck, palming her damp core.

“So wet for me,” he mumbles into her neck.

The noise she makes would embarrass her, if not for the haze of lust clouding her brain.

She starts to shimmy off her panties, Ben helping to roll them down her thighs. They land on the floor, forgotten as Rey scrabbles at the front of his shorts. Ben chuckles, biting her lip and gently batting her hands away so he can rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

When he pushes down his boxer shorts and pants in one go, his cock springs free, hard and ready, precum beading at the tip. Rey licks her lips, thinking about how it will feel to be impaled on his impressive shaft.

Her attention is returned to him when he coughs.

“Um, Miss Kenobi... Rey, I don’t normally do this, but… I don’t have any condoms and I have to ask… are you clean?”

Rey blushes. “Um yeah. I… haven’t… not since. Well.”

 _Not since my husband_.

It is unspoken.

He nods in understanding.

“But I’ve got an implant and it’s good for another 2 years.”

His face washes with relief.

“Okay, so we are good to go.”

She laughs awkwardly. “Yes.”

The laugh dies as he grabs her legs, pulling them around his back. Her shoulders hit the cold countertop, causing her to gasp at the change in temperature.

Ben leans down to run a finger over her slit.

“Shit. You’re so fucking soaked.”

He brings his hand to his cock, positioning himself at her entrance. Rey seizes his shoulders as he pushes in.

She feels so stretched. She hasn’t had sex in over a year, but even so, her husband was never this big.

Muscles that have long since lain dormant are brought to life as he slides all the way in.

She feels his head catch on her cervix and gasps. No, she’s never been filled like this.

Ben’s gaze meets hers, a silent request to confirm she is okay. She nods. And suddenly, he picks up the pace, hips pistoning in and out of her. As he fucks her, hard, his balls slap into her wetness, making a deliciously dirty, squelching noise.

Rey can’t believe what is happening, holding on for dear life as she is pummeled into her own kitchen counter.

Ben reaches down to circle her clit, making her see stars.

“‘Mm… so close… need you to.. come” he grunts.

She nods frantically “Ah.. close… there!”

And he readjusts her against him, pulling a leg higher on his back. At this new angle, he hits _just_ the right spot. Rey comes with a scream, unable to feel her legs.

Ben pumps into her with increasing sloppiness, close to the edge himself. He grabs her thigh in a bruising grip and pounds into her one last time, emptying a load of come deep inside her.

Rey feels his come start to seep out of her in the aftershocks of her orgasm and she can’t bring herself to care.

Sufficiently recovered, Ben lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the couch, settling her against his chest.

“Wow.”

“You said it.”

They say, almost at the same time, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“Some delivery,” she jokes, glancing at the now-forgotten envelope.

“I live to serve,” Ben teases.

Rey swats him playfully.

“So… what do we do now?”

He looks down at her.

“Well, normally I’d ask you to dinner, but we’re almost past that… want to meet my family?”

Her eyes widen, panic setting in before he bursts out laughing.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!! Relax. How does dinner this weekend sound?”

“It sounds great.”

Then he kisses her again.

He pulls away reluctantly.

“I had better get these papers to the right people; don’t want to date a married woman.”

She narrows her eyes playfully.

He puts on his clothes and tries to make it look like he wasn’t just having the best sex of his life, Rey observing wistfully from the couch.

As he heads out the door, signed papers in hand, Rey thinks sometimes an ending doesn’t have to be bad.

The Office plays softly in the background.


End file.
